Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for preparing a ferrite metal oxide catalyst.
Discussion of Related Art
A divalent cation contained in a ferrite metal oxide catalyst associated with an oxidative dehydrogenation of n-butene affects the yield of a reaction product, 1,3-butadiene. In particular, zinc ferrite, manganese ferrite, and magnesium ferrite are known to have higher selectivity for 1,3-butadiene than other types of metal ferrite.
When carrying out the oxidative dehydrogenation of n-butene, the conventional ferrite metal oxide catalyst was prepared by physical mixing and co-precipitation method. Such co-precipitation method is commonly used for preparing a metal oxide catalyst. However, this method is uneconomic because it includes multiple steps, and it produces a large amount of waste in filtering and washing processes after preparing the catalyst.
In this regard, Korean Patent No. 10-1340621 simplified the method for preparing the catalyst by using a spray-pyrolysis process. However, the catalyst has low stability because it is processed at high temperature for short period of time, and purity of the catalyst is decreased because a large amount of by-products, such as moisture, nitrates, etc., remains in the prepared catalyst.